


Child of Darkness

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike is a true child of darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Written June 2006 for Stories_100. Prompt 018 - Black

Spike cloaks himself in darkness: black shirt and black jeans; black duster swirling around black booted feet. He strides down dark streets and darker alleys, fading in and out of view as he passes from shadow to light and back to shadow again.

His heart is blacker than the night, they say.

And for a long time this was true...

But, recently, Spike has found himself another truth: he is in love with The Slayer. Now, he understands what real darkness is: the aching, endless darkness of despair. Because he knows that Buffy doesn't love him. And she never will.


End file.
